Johnny Test (Video Game)
Johnny Test is a video game set for release on April 19, 2011 for the Nintendo DS console. It is the first Johnny Test video game to be released on a dedicated video games console. Plot In Johnny Test, Johnny tampers with Susan and Mary's "Real Life Simulator" machine, inadvertently allowing Mr. Wacko access to the machine, who uses it to turn the town of Porkbelly into a Medieval city! If that weren't enough, Brain Freezer is holding the twins' beloved Gil Nexdor hostage! Johnny and Dukey will push all the limits with numerous laboratory gadgets trying to fix this experiment gone wrong. They will have to break some rules in order to stop the bad guys and save Porkbelly – all before his parents find out. Game Features * 12 Hilarious Levels! Play through 12 mind-bending levels of non-stop adventure, including side-splitting story and video game parodies. * Alter-Ego Gameplay: Play as Johnny or as his alter egos: Johnny X or Trooper J! * Push the Limits: Speed limits, time limits, physical limits – with a fantastic collection of gadgets fresh from the laboratory and power-ups galore! * Customize Yourself: Change Johnny's mood and ego as you play through each different level, utilizing his attitude to help advance in each situation Characters * Johnny * Dukey * Susan * Mary * Mr. Wacko * Brain Freezer * Bling-Bling Boy * Gil Nexdor Enemies * Badias (Levels 1.2 - 1.4} * Dodo Birds (Levels 1.1 - 1.4) * Pawns (Levels 1.1 - 1.4) * Rugby Players (Levels 1.1 - 1.4) * Mr. Wacko (Level 1.4 Boss) * Evil Snowmen (Levels 2.1 - 2.4) * Penguins (Levels 2.1 - 2.4) * Snow Balls (Levels 2.1 - 2.4) * Army Plane (Level 2.2 - 3.4) * Brain Freezer (Level 2.4 Boss) * Killer Robots, calm version (Level 3.1 - 3.4) * Killer Robots, Killer Version (Level 3.1 - 3.4) * Bling-Bling Boy (Level 3.4 Boss) Locations * Porkbelly (and alternate versions) Powers As Johnny Test * GPS (Blinks faster and faster as you get close to a power cell) * Speed Boost (Makes Johnny able to run, and jump further) * Jet Pack (The Turbo Action Backpack; Makes Johnny Jump higher) * Invincibility (when a Bone is collected, Dukey appears and Protects Johnny from attacks) As Johnny X * GPS (Blinks faster and faster as you get close to a power cell) * Speed Boost (Makes Johnny able to run, and jump further) * Backside Fire Blast (Johnny's flamethrower from his back) * Hurricane Hands (pushes enemies in the direction used) * Super Pooch Flight (when a Bone is collected, Super Pooch takes Johnny on his back and allows him to fly for a limited period of time, or until Johnny takes damage) As Trooper Johnny * GPS (Blinks faster and faster as you get close to a power cell) * Speed Boost (Makes Johnny able to run, and jump further) * Hyper Soaker (Bigger laser beam, able to destroy even big sized enemies with one hit) * Laser (Johnny shoots lasers out of his gun) * Dash (allows Johnny to pass through tight areas) Items * Red Gush (refills one HP) * Snacks (small snack gives score 50 points and big snack gives 1000 score points) * Snacks Bag (Gives Johnny 1 life) * Power Cells (Radiation symbol; when a certain number of cells is collected, a new power is unlocked) * Lightning (adds one more HP space) Trivia * Running Gags: Somebody forgetting the communication channel open, allowing Wacko, Brain Freezer or Bling-Bling Boy to hear the Test's plans. * Even though Trooper Johnny shouldn't have any mutant powers, the Army Planes still launch Nuclear missiles at him. ** Even weirder, Johnny X takes 2 points of damage from a nuclear missile, while Trooper Johnny takes only 1 point of damage from the same missile. * All the enemies in the game have 3 different sizes, small, normal and big, and some have a fourth size stage too, giant. The giant enemies and the big enemies have more life points than the normal and small sizes, and can stand more attacks, and also can kill Johnny with one hit. ** The Giant creatures are usually found only in areas of interest, protecting something important (more than 1 power cells, or the entrance to the boss) * Even though Bling-Bling Boy is featured in this game, he never mentions his attraction for Susan, and rather wants to get rid of her, along with Mary, Johnny, Dukey and Gil forever. * Even though Johnny's mission throughout the game is to save Gil, he never manages to do it, as he forgets him in Bling-Bling Boy's hideout as the game concludes. Errors * Even though in the cartoon, Wacko is the one who created the killer robots, in the game, Bling-Bling Boy is the one who created them. * Although the Trooper J is just a costume with no other powers, it is still counted as a Alter Ego of Johnny's. Category:Video Games